


Present

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Fandom Events SK [15]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Modern Era, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: After a chance reunion in the modern era, Kagome joins Sesshoumaru for Christmas dinner, oblivious to his intentions.





	Present

The doorbell rang.

Sesshoumaru hastened to light the tall candles, cast one last long look at the table he’d set.

Walking across the apartment, he tugged at the confining necktie that he still, after all these years of western clothing, wasn’t used to.

A nervousness, the like of which he hadn’t felt in several long centuries, rested uneasily in the pit of his stomach.

He opened the door and saw the miko standing on his doorstep, her smile hesitant but bright, her blue eyes soft.

“Merry Christmas!” she wished him.

“Merry Christmas, Kagome,” he replied in even ones, warmth flooding his chest.

“I’m not sure if you like wine but I didn’t want to come empty-handed so… here.” she offered him a gift bag.

“Thank you.” Sesshoumaru inclined his head, then stepped back and made room in the doorway. “Do come in.”

Kagome flashed him another quick smile and entered, removing her shoes while Sesshoumaru pulled the door shut.

He closed his eyes for a moment while he stood by her, drew in a deep breath to savour her scent.

He hadn’t appreciated it – hadn’t appreciated  _her_  – enough back in the days of the Warring States.

It was only after that final battle against Naraku, the one Kagome hadn’t returned from, that Sesshoumaru realised how much he respected and admired her.

Sesshoumaru hung up the outer clothes the miko shyly offered him, then followed her into the apartment.

He let her take it in, enjoyed the way she craned her neck as she looked around.

“It’s very spacious,” she commented. “And really nice. Very modern.” The last word carried a touch of surprise.

Sesshoumaru shrugged.

“The modern and western styles are not without their conveniences,” he said. “Thankfully, there is a Japanese style room as well.”

She glanced at him, and Sesshoumaru answered her unspoken question.

“I find a  _futon_  preferable to a bed.”

Kagome’s lips twitched.

“My grandfather swears by them, too.”

Sesshoumaru arched his eyebrow. “Are you insinuating that this Sesshoumaru is elderly?”

Kagome’s cheeks flushed, but a merry light danced in her eyes.

“Don’t worry, you don’t look a day older than 200.”

“Good,” Sesshoumaru intoned, amused.

His nervousness dissipated somewhat.

He had feared the miko might not feel comfortable in his company. 

Their first meeting in this day and age had been an awkward affair; both of them surprised at seeing each other again after all the years. 

And even though Sesshoumaru had been disguised as a human, as he was forced to do in this world that had forgotten about magic and monsters, Kagome had somehow recognised him right away.

“I like it,” Kagome declared, eyeing at the apartment. “It suits you.”

“I am glad you approve,” Sesshoumaru said. 

And it was true; in fact, he was absurdly pleased. 

“Come. The dinner is ready.”

There were some traditional dishes, as those were what Sesshoumaru liked best and knew how to prepare. But since it was Christmas, he’d also included fried chicken and cake on the menu.

“Wow!” Kagome exclaimed as she took her seat. “It looks lovely.”

“Thank you,” Sesshoumaru said. He sat across the table from her.

He liked it, having her at his table.

He wished that this time would only be the first of many.

The miko had always had a talent for talking, and she kept up a light chatter as they began to eat.

Sesshoumaru enjoyed the sound of her voice; admired the way the soft glow of the candles turned her skin golden.

He poured them the wine Kagome had brought and took a sip.

He didn’t in truth much care for wine in general, but he wouldn’t waste a gift from Kagome.

“This  _nabe_  is delicious,” Kagome said.

“I am glad it is to your taste,” Sesshoumaru replied.

“With this much good food, I’m going to be stuffed,” she said in good cheer.

“Just make sure to leave some room for the cake,” Sesshoumaru said, earning a smile from Kagome.

With such easy camaraderie, they got through the dinner and proceeded onto the dessert.

Kagome found the cake both cute and tasty.

It was a bit too sweet to Sesshoumaru’s liking, but Kagome’s enthusiasm made up for it all.

Having warmed  _sake_  to accompany the cake helped as well.

“Whew!” Kagome sighed once her plate was empty. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. “I’m full!”

Sesshoumaru felt a swell of pride at the admission, and couldn’t help a small smile.

He downed the rest of his  _sake_  before he quietly left the table.

When he returned with his parcel, the miko was still as he’d left her.

Her blue eyes snapped open, however, as soon as he set the gift down in front of her.

She trained those eyes – wide with confusion – at him.

“What’s this?”

“I understood it was customary to exchange presents during this holiday.”

“It is, but I didn’t get you anything,” Kagome insisted, visibly distressed.

“It is of no consequence,” Sesshoumaru reassured her. 

He leaned towards her, tucked a strand of her silky dark hair behind her ear. “Your presence is gift enough.”

Kagome’s spine had stiffened the moment his fingers has lingeringly made contact with her cheek. She stared at him, her mouth open in surprise.

She sat there just like that, utterly frozen, for a few slow minutes. 

Then, her wild-eyed gaze quickly darted around, noting the remains of their dinner, the two tall white candles Sesshoumaru had lit, the smart suit Sesshoumaru was wearing and finally the gift sitting innocently on the table in front of her.

In her lap, her hands clenched so tightly her knuckles were white.

“Sesshoumaru,” Kagome said, her voice hoarse with sudden realisation, “is this… are we on a  _date_?”

Sesshoumaru’s eyebrow arched. “We most certainly are,” he replied.

“I… but…  _what_???”

“This Sesshoumaru assumed you were aware of the romantic connotations of this particular holiday.”

“I am, I just really didn’t think…” Kagome closed her mouth, her cheeks burning.

She peered at him shyly.

Sesshoumaru grinned at her, which only made her blush deepen.

“Go on,” he told her gently. “Open your present.”

Kagome lowered her gaze. Her fingers shook a little as they started to pull at the wrapping paper. She peeled it away carefully, revealing a small leather-bound book.

It was old and a little battered. 

Curious, Kagome opened it and had a look at the first page.

She gasped. “This – This is…!”

“They are not the original ones,” Sesshoumaru said. “Those, unfortunately, have not withstood the test of time. But I had these copies bound into a book in the late Meiji era.”

“You have more copies, right?” Kagome asked, her hand resting on the aged paper.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. “I do not.”

Incredulousness coloured Kagome’s voice. “And you wish to give your only remaining copy of Rin’s letters to me?”

Sesshoumaru shrugged. “I have them well committed into memory by now. And I thought you might enjoy her descriptions of the life in Edo. She mentions your friends often.”

“It’s an amazing gift,” Kagome said, her voice trembling. “I’m not sure how I could ever repay you for it.”

“Gifts are freely given, with no expectation of repayment,” Sesshoumaru told her.

He leaned in, close enough to feel Kagome’s sharp inhale brush against his lips. He held her gaze, his eyes level with hers.

“But if you do insist on repaying, this Sesshoumaru is certain we can find a way.”

 

 


End file.
